


First Time

by creationcrusher



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+, Dom/sub, Enjoy!, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monster - Freeform, NSFW, Never wrote the nasty before, Tentacle Dick, careful theres dick(s), gay af, only if you're of age ofc, they love eachother so much pls I will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationcrusher/pseuds/creationcrusher
Summary: Jerry and Gavin have been dating for a while. Maybe It's time to take things a bit further?





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Jerry and Gavin are both my original characters. Gavin is 23. Gavin is a human who was cursed to have purple skin, hair, and tentacles, inky black eyes, and a *bonus* tenticle dik. He got all of this from a cursed hoodie he picked up at a sketchy magic store.  
> Jerry is 22. Jerry has problems with anxiety and is very self conscious, so his first time was a very scary ordeal.  
> First nastie work ayy

Gavin positioned himself between Jerry's legs, spreading them as wide as the smaller man would be comfortable with.

“Relax...” he ordered softly.

Jerry's heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. He knew what the other was going to do. Part of him was fearing the amount of pain that would come from a wild tentacle thrashing about in such a delicate place, and the other part of him was just willing to do what his boyfriend wanted. He nodded shakily, trying to slow his breath and untense his muscles. This seemed only to make him even more nervous...

Gavin shifted his hips forward, grasping his tentacle with expertise. It wrapped around his hand, and he held it so just the tip of it was free. He then pressed the writhing head against Jerry's entrance, allowing just the tip to slide in. Jerry bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He grabbed the sheets beneath him tightly, his knuckles going white, giving a soft whine. Slowly, Gavin allowed the eager appendage to inch its way in deeper, however, it wasn't the only thing squirming. It was exploring the brunette, brushing every so often against a spot that caused his breath to hitch and his hips to squirm. The tentacle hit a particularly sensitive spot, causing Jerry’s eyes to snap open and a high pitched moan to escape his mouth, his back arching slightly. Gavin looked down at him with wide eyes, surprised. Jerry’s hands were covering his face, his ears a bright red and his blush even reaching his neck and chest. Jerry’s mind was flooded with thoughts of humiliation and embarrassment. Oh dear God he had really just done that…in front of Gavin...

“Move your hands...please?”

Jerry shook his head, too embarrassed to make eye contact. Gavin sighed. 

“Would you prefer it if I turned off the lights? That way I won’t be able to see you as well…” Ideally, Gavin wouldn’t have wanted to do this. He would have liked to see the glazed over lustful look in Jerry’s eyes and his body squirming under his touch. However, as this was Jerry’s first time, it was about what he wanted. 

Jerry was still for a moment, then nodded. Gavin leaned over to the nightstand next to Jerry’s bed and turned off his lamp, plunging the two of them into darkness. Jerry took a deep breath and removed his hands from his face. He looked up, barely able to see his boyfriend through the darkness in the room. 

“Is that better? Can we continue?” Gavin said quietly. Jerry nodded, but remembering that Gavin couldn’t see him, he mumbled out a quiet “yes.” 

As Jerry had sat up when Gavin stopped, Gavin leaned forward to press the smaller man back into the mattress. Jerry took a deep breath.  
Gavin got back into position between Jerry’s legs and gripped his tentacle again, allowing it to work its way back into Jerry. Jerry let out small whimpers, but allowed Gavin to continue. Gavin began to slowly thrust in and out of Jerry, enjoying the sounds he was getting out of the smaller man. Gavin continued on this vein for a while, allowing Jerry to get used to the sensation. 

“M-more...Gavin I need more…” Jerry seemed to choke the words out, the embarrassment of asking very clear in his voice. 

Gavin looked down at Jerry, surprised. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push you past what you’re comfortable with.”

The brunette nodded. 

Gavin grinned and leaned in for a kiss, causing Jerry to jump slightly. However, he soon let himself sink into the kiss, his heartbeat even managing to slow down a bit.

Suddenly, Gavin forced himself all the way into Jerry, causing the smaller man’s vision to go slightly black and a small scream to escape his mouth. Gavin buried his face in the crook of Jerry’s neck giving it a bite. Not deep enough to draw blood, of course, but hard enough to leave a mark. Gavin let out a low growl, thrusting himself in and out of Jerry, not as fast as he would have liked to of course, but fuck, he had needed this. It had been way too long since he last hooked up with someone. Every time Gavin thrust himself back into the smaller man, Jerry would let out a high pitched moan, causing Gavin to have to fight back the urge to speed up. 

Suddenly, Jerry wrapped his arms and legs around Gavin, pulling him closer. Tears had started to form in his eyes and his face was impossibly red. His moans were getting shorter and even higher pitched, if that was even possible. His grip on Gavin tightened. 

Suddenly, Jerry let out the loudest scream so far, arching his back into his orgasm and eyes rolling back, the mess getting all over his chest. Gavin continued fucking him until he came as well, letting out a low growl as he rode out his orgasm. When he had finished, he pulled out of Jerry, causing the smaller man to whine. Gavin laid down next to Jerry on the bed, panting.

“Are you ok? I hope I wasn’t too rough…” Gavin said quietly, looking over at Jerry.

All Jerry did was give Gavin a shaky thumbs up. Gavin couldn’t help but laugh a bit. 

The two of them laid there for a bit, catching their breath.

“...Did I do ok?” Gavin looked over to his boyfriend who had turned to face him. His face was still red as hell. “I’m sorry if I...scratched you or if I…y-you know...f-finished...too soon...” 

Gavin stared at him for a moment before smiling. He reached over, moving a lock of his boyfriend’s hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear. He leaned in for a kiss, his hand resting on Jerry’s cheek. They stayed like that for a while.

Finally, Gavin pulled away, smiling at Jerry. 

“You did amazing. I’ve never been with someone with such a tight grip.” Gavin chuckled as Jerry’s eyes widened and averted his gaze. 

“I’m kidding. You were incredible. I wasn’t too rough or anything, was I? I can tend to kinda, you know, lose control sometimes.” 

“N-no I’m fine. Just tired and a little sore. Is that normal?” 

“Yeah don’t worry about that. You’ll feel better in a day or two.” Jerry nodded, fiddling with his hair.

“You should probably get some rest. C’mere” Gavin mumbled, gesturing to Jerry to get closer. Gavin guided the smaller man into a resting position against his chest. 

“You think I’m going to be able to sleep after that? No way.” Jerry laughed. 

Gavin chuckled. “We’ll see.”

Gavin reached over to the nightstand and took the remote control for the TV. He turned it on and went to Netflix, selecting Grey’s Anatomy. He knew that was Jerry’s favorite show. Whenever he would go to wake Jerry up, that show was always playing on his TV, meaning that he had fallen asleep to it. Sure enough, within the next 10 minutes, the smaller man had his head rested against Gavin’s chest, his mouth slightly open and his breathing steady. Gavin smiled and yawned, resting his head against his pillow and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, allowing the warmth of his boyfriend’s company and the sound of the TV to guide him into sleep.

...They’ll clean up in the morning


End file.
